The Arcana
by MiaCabret
Summary: [Reposted] When the girls accidentally fall in a hole near a tree of their school courtyard, they enter a place called Arcana. What they didn't expect was to be roped up in a peculiar adventure filled with mystery, romance, deceit, jealousy, action, and much more. A bit inspired by and a slight twist to Alice in Wonderland. Multi-couple and traditional couples.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer/AN: Don't own the PPGZ. Only my ocs, which will be revealed as the story progresses. Also, this is my first PPGZ fanfiction, so please be lenient. Apologies in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: _Down the Rabbit Hole_**

* * *

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were good children.

Momoko "Blossom" Akatsutsumi: beautiful, brilliant, always ranked number one on exams and tests, loves cooking, and is often considered a mother figure.

Miyako "Bubbles" Gotokuji: calming, angelic, top artist in her class, loves baking, and always willing to help out.

Kaoru "Buttercup" Matsubara: charming, athletic, a champion in sports, loves playing video games, and composes music from time to time.

Yes, they were all very talented individuals, each one dedicated to a particular discipline where their abilities were at their best.

...so why were they stuck sitting down on a mushroom that was much, _much_ bigger than them, listening to a _caterpillar_ man argue with _floral_ women?

"We're high." It was a deadpan statement, coming from no other than Kaoru, her face unreadable as soon as the words escaped her mouth.

Momoko just stared blankly at the scene before her, confused and baffled. No amount of studying has taught her how to deal with this situation. Actually, she fanthomed, nothing at all would prepare her for the journey ahead.

Miyako, on the other hand, was pertubed. It was, after all, her fault they got into this situation. _But it was just a bunny_ , her mind responded. And as smart as she was, she still couldn't figure out how a bunny led her to the scene ahead.

She remembered how it happened.

 **x~x~x~x~x**

The day started out like any other. The trio met up in front of their school, and the usual bickering between Momoko and Kaoru began; this time due to the loaf of bread Kaoru held in her mouth.

"You didn't eat breakfast again?!"

"I'm eating-"

It was all it took for Momoko to activate her mother persona.

"Bread is not good enough! Geez. I knew you would forget. Here, have a proper breakfast! Eggs, bacon, milk.."

She continued to ramble on, and Miyako suppressed a giggle, as Momoko showed Kaoru the contents of the obento she packed.

"It's a good thing school starts in 10 minutes, that'll probably give you enough time to eat!" Miyako had chimed in.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, but was secretly pleased with the food Momoko brought.

(She probably shouldn't tell her that the reason for it, was because she was up late playing video games till 3 am.)

Soon school started, and the trio rushed to their science class, in fear of being punished; their teacher was strict after all.

"Good morning, class. Hope you're ready for another fun day of science!" Ms. Freida had said. "Today, we'll just be watching a movie about cells." Everyone was excited, "free time" was rare in class and was finally upon them. "There'll be a quiz about it on Thursday." And with just that one line, everyone's hopes were crushed.

Miyako sweat dropped. Momoko just rolled her eyes, taking out her notebook. Kaoru tried to keep herself awake, pinching herself whenever she can.

 **x~x~x~x~x**

It was halfway through the movie, when Miyako first noticed it. At first she thought she was imagining things, so she ignored it. But then she saw it again, and again.

Outside of the window where she sat, a bunny dressed in a blue cloak, grasping a watch, was seemingly watching her.

Miyako was taken aback. She didn't know what she was doing. Before she knew it, curiosity furnished inside of her, and she found herself running out the door and into the school courtyard. There she found the bunny staring at her, as if it was waiting for her. It was then that Miyako noticed that one of its arms was bleeding.

"Oh my god! You poor thing," she said. "This must hurt.." She rummaged through her bag and took out a roll of bandage. The bunny looked surprised. "Surprised? Hehe, truth is I'm actually very clumsy, so I tend to get hurt a lot." She started wrapping the bunny's arm, and after she finished, the bunny looked grateful. It wiggled it's tail before hopping away, looking back at her as if expecting to follow. It seemed to beam when Miyako did follow.

It led her to a tree that was completely hidden from view. _Strange_ , Miyako thought. _Has this been here before?_ It kept hopping until it fell through a hole. "Oh wait!" She was about to reach it, until a pair of hands stopped her.

"What are you doing, Miyako!?" Momoko exclaimed.

"You didn't hear us calling you?" Kaoru asked.

Miyako looked up, dumbfounded. They were calling her? "No.. I was helping a bunny."

"Of course," Kaoru said, facepalming.

"Let's just go back to class. Ms. Freida's angry that you just ran out. She told us to come get you," Momoko said.

"Oh ri-right," Miyako said. She was about to get up, when her foot suddenly slipped on mud. "Ahh!" She started to fall into the hole. Trying to save herself, she grabbed onto Momoko's skirt, and startled, the said person grabbed onto Kaoru's arm. Carelessly and unexpectedly, the three of them fell into the deep, dark hole, not knowing what to expect when they reached the bottom.

 **x~x~x~x~x**

" _OW!_ " Kaoru had yelled.

"Kaoru, could you not yell so loud?" Momoko said. "It hurts my eardrums."

"Well my butt hurts more!" Kaoru replied back.

"Please stop arguing," Miyako groaned, rubbing her back. It was a really long fall. "We should figure out where we are first."

The others agreed and they began to walk around the room. Wait, _room_?

"How did we get into a room?" Momoko looked up to find the hole they came through, and instead found a chandelier hanging upon the ceiling. "The _fuck_ -"

"Hey, you cursed!" Kaoru exclaimed, grinning. Momoko covered her mouth. "Ms. Goody-two shoes, ain't so good at all huh~"

Momoko just blushed. "Forget about that!" She looked around the room, and found a small bunny with one arm bandaged up, looking at them, seemingly looking bewildered and troubled by the trio. "Hey Miyako, is this what you meant by bunny?" She pointed.

"Oh yeah!" Miyako said, surprised. "Hey there," she smiled. "Do you know where we are?"

Kaoru just shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Like the bunny's going to to talk back."

And, as if understanding, a poof of fog suddenly emanated, and where the bunny previously was, stood a guy who had bunny ears, a blue tuxedo, blue vest, a golden pocket watch, and the same white bandages across his arm.

"Phew, that's better!" He sighed. "Sorry for the confusion. My name is Boomer. Welcome! You're in a place called Arcana," he said, reaching out his hand and smiling.

Kaoru was stunned. Momoko was just horribly confused at what just happened, continuously rubbing her eyes. And Miyako?

Well.. she fainted.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! (: See you on the next one~**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**

 **\- Mia**


	2. Of Sweets and Drinks

**Disclaimer: Don't own PPGZ.**

* * *

 **Episode 2** **: _Of Sweets and Drinks_**

* * *

As soon as Momoko saw Miyako faint, her "motherly instinct" activated, and she quickly caught her. She looked over at Boomer. She couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Actually she still couldn't believe the bunny turned into a guy. _Those are things that only happen in the movie_ _s, comics, or anime!_ Her mind screamed.

.. _Or this could be a prank._ It has to be.

Making up her mind, she gave Miyako to Kaoru (who was still shocked by the transformation), and strolled over to Boomer. She tried to take off his ears.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Boomer struggled.

"..they're real," she whispered.

"Well of course they are!" Boomer cried. But he saw her expression and he quickly understood what she was trying to do. He sighed. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in. But seeing as Alice has fainted, we must take her to the infirmary."

"Alice?" Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes, the young lady you're carrying," he pointed.

"You mean Miyako," Momoko corrected.

"No I meant Alice," Boomer said, confused.

Momoko was about to say something, until a loud chime resonated throughout the room. Boomer gasped, and looked at his watch. "Oh no! It's almost tea time. The queen will be displeased if I'm late!" And as quickly as it happened, Boomer transformed back into a bunny.

"Wait! How are we supposed to get out of here?" Kaoru stated, placing Miyako on a chair. She was starting to become heavy.

Boomer just pointed to a bottle on a table that was near them, and hurriedly hopped out a small door.

"What? That's the only exit?" Momoko questioned. They looked throughout the room, and indeed it was the only way out.

"I don't understand any of this," Kaoru said.

"Me neither," Momoko stated. _Miyako is Alice? Arcana? A talking bunny? Everything is too confusing_. Shaking her head, she walked over to the table. She picked up a bottle, " **Drink** **me if you dare"** was written on it.

"Well that's inviting," Kaoru said, sarcastically.

Momoko was trying to calculate the pros and cons of drinking it.

Pro: Be possibly dangerous, but would allow them to get out, and find someone who could help explain what the hell is going on.

Con: Be safe, but be stuck in the room for all eternity.

 _Fuck it._ She opened the bottle and began drinking it.. and spat some out. _It tastes like medicine!_

Suddenly she felt something happening to her body. "Wait, what's happening? You're becoming bigger, Kaoru..."

The said person's face turned from shock to embarrassed to amused. Momoko didn't understand. _"Why are you laughing?"_

Kaoru laugh even more. Momoko was starting to get annoyed. Then Kaoru waved her hands, which caused Momoko to mimic the action. At first she didn't see it, but then she looked at her hands and gasped. Her previously slender, tan hands has now turned into furry brown paws.

 _Don't tell me-_

"You became a bunny, Momoko!" Kaoru busted out, laughing on the floor.

Momoko smacked herself, or as best as she could do with the paws. Why did she become a bunny?! _Although.._ She hopped over, and as she expected, she could fit in through the door now. _Well at least there's a positive side to this._

Momoko looked back in order to tell Kaoru to do the same thing, but she wasn't on the floor anymore as she thought. Rather Kaoru was near the table, and she had on a face Momoko couldn't read.

"Uh Momoko.." she said person raised an eyebrow. What was wrong? Sure they'll become bunnies, but at least they'll be able to get out.

"I think you drank the wrong bottle.." That made her heart stop. She wasn't supposed to do that. Momoko _never_ made mistakes. Kaoru showed her a bottle she picked up. **"Drink to get out"**.

She wanted to bury herself in a hole. There was more than one bottle? How did she not see that?! _But wait.. there should be one that turns me back to normal then!_

Momoko hopped over to Kaoru. _"Is there one that turns me back to normal?"_

Kaoru just stared blankly at her. All she heard from her side was groaning, and figured she was just upset about her mistake. "Don't feel too bad. At least you could fit through the door now."

Momoko just sighed. _Of course she wouldn't understand me._ Seeing as the conversation will go no where, she hopped onto the table itself, and found a cookie that said **"Eat me if you dare."** Momoko just shrugged and began nibbling on it. Kaoru noticed and stopped her, though not in time.

Momoko became big, and bigger, and _bigger._ But she did _not_ turn back to normal.

It was at that point when Miyako awoke. "Ugh, that was a very weird dream.." she mumbled, and looked up, paling as she saw what was in front of her. Momoko had turned into a humongous brown bunny, and was seemingly looking at poor Miyako with malice. Her screams could be heard within miles.

Kaoru then ran over to Miyako, quickly explaining things before she passed out again.

"So.. that's Momoko?" Miyako questioned.

"Yeah..." Kaoru said, refraining from laughing. Momoko just glared at her.

"Maybe she was looking for a way to get back to normal." Momoko grinned, nodding her head the best she could do with her size. _And t_ _h_ _is is why your my best friend._

"Oh. Well there's a ton of stuff here, lets let's try them all," Kaoru smirked. She was having the most fun since Momoko was the one who made the mistake, not her.

The said person paled, but then she quickly agreed. _Anything to get back._ After several tries, Momoko become a mix of animals, a variety of sizes, and even _plants_ , but they couldn't find anything that brought her back.

She sighed. _"Hey, let's just get out of here. Maybe someone outside will help."_

Kaoru just stared blankly, but Miyako quickly understood. "She wants us to get out, I think."

"Wow Miyako, I'm beginning to think you speak animal," Kaoru said.

They soon left the room, with Momoko still a bunny, since that was the only thing that fit, and Kaoru and Miyako drinking the bottle which they found turned them into a smaller size.

"I hope no one realizes the mess we made," Miyako said.

"Relax, Miyako. It's not our fault. The labels were stupid. How were we supposed to know which one was which?" Kaoru said.

"You're right," Miyako said, smiling.

 **x~x~x~x~x**

"Well, that was a fail," a soft, melodious voice spoke.

"Yes, I could see, Cecelia!" A deep, mysterious voice yelled.

"Even with all those sweets and drinks," she taunted, "which, as the girl said, had very stupid labels~"

"Ugh. Shut up! I was so close!" He slammed his fist on the table, and viewed them through a crystal ball. "I'll get Alice next time!"

"Good luck with that." Cecelia rolled her eyes and walked over to the door.

 _"_ Oh and the Queen is expecting you, Butch," she said before walking out.

* * *

 **Gasp! Butch is evil? Or not?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it~ See you on the next one!**

 **-Mia**


	3. A Meeting with the Queen

**Dislaimer: Don't own PPGZ or Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

 **Episode 3:** **_A Meeting with the Queen_**

* * *

They were lost. Utterly and completely lost. "I feel that we passed that tree already," Kaoru said. "Dammit, there's nothing in here but motherfucking trees!"

" _Don't_ _curse!_ " Momoko said. She was riding on her shoulder. Hopping constantly was super tiring, she wondered how bunnies did it so well.

Kaoru smirked, patting her. After the trio exited the room, Miyako and Kaoru ate a little bit of the cookie, turning them back into their regular size.

"Sorry, can't understand you~" Kaoru provoked. _This is starting to become fun._ And it was, for her at least. It wasn't always that Momoko made a mistake, and this time it wasn't one that could be easily fixed.

Miyako, however, was just upset. Not only had she dragged her friends down into a foreign land, and not only had Momoko turned herself into a bunny, but they were also lost within a forest.

Kaoru noticed her silence. "Hey Miyako, what's wrong?"

Her friend just shook her head. "Sorry about this," she said. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"For what to happen?"

"For all of this! Falling into the hole! For Momoko being a bunny! For us getting lost in this foreign world!" Miyako exclaimed.

Kaoru was shocked. Miyako rarely shouted; she was always the quiet, calming one. But then she smirked.

"Miyako, I never knew you could yell like that. Also you don't need to be sorry about anything. This is actually one of the best things to happen. Now we don't have to worry about the quiz on Thursday," she joked. "Really, this has got to be the most fun I've ever had. Also don't worry about Momoko, she did that on her own. You know her, she could take care of herself."

Miyako looked over at Momoko, and as Kaoru stated, she was becoming used to her unexpected form. She switched over to Miyako, who decided to carry her in her arms, and purred. " _Please don't worry, Miyako. We'll figure out something_ ," she said. Miyako smiled.

Suddenly a loud growl erupted from the pits of Kaoru's stomach. "It should be lunch time at school right about now." She thought about the cafeteria food, and drooled. "Damn, what I'd kill for some of the pasta."

" _Me too_ ," Momoko grunted in agreement, but of course, Kaoru didn't understand.

"Momoko, you just ate several cookies and a drank a couple juices," Miyako sweat dropped, understanding.

"Miyako, I'm seriously starting to think you have some sort of power to speak to animals," Kaoru said.

 _Wait, does that have something to do with her being Alice?_ She thought. They had told Miyako that she was known as a person named Alice, and, as they expected, she was baffled. They decided to find someone who could tell them what's going on.

"Wait, do you smell that? It smells like.. sandwiches?" Miyako expressed.

"Good enough for me!" Kaoru remarked, running towards it.

"Wait, Kaoru! Let's go to-" Miyako started, but the said person was already out of sight.

" _Idiot_ ," Momoko conveyed. They both just sighed, quickly following after her.

 **x~x~x~x~x**

Kaoru was hungry. No she was _starved_. She couldn't remember the last time she ate (this morning with Momoko's obento.)

 _But that was then, and this is now!_ She argued with her mind.

She came across a clearing, where a table was set up neatly within the center, and several servants were busily preparing the food and the seating. "Hurry! The queen is arriving soon!" One of the them yelled.

 _Queen?_ Kaoru remembered the bunny boy saying something about a queen and tea time. _That was a while ago though, so maybe it's a different queen?_

Her growling reminded her the reason she came. _Right, food_. She noticed one of the carts were filled with the goodies, and was unnoticed by the servants. _Desperate times call for desperate measures!_

She steathily hid behind a bush that was right behind the cart, and was about to take it when..

"There you are Kaoru!" Miyako's voice boomed.

 _Dammit_.

The servants were quickly aware of their presence, and turned around to see them. They were surprised to see a couple children behind the bush, but were quickly on gaurd. Who knows what they were up too?

It was then the sound of a horse neighing emanated from the forest, and the silhouette of white carriage arised, causing the servants to be stiff, and frightened. They quickly got into position, though, and bowed respectively. "Queen Claire," they said in unison, "welcome." The driver opened the door, and a woman with long golden wavy hair, wearing a victorian style red dress, exited.

"Woah, she's pretty," Miyako stated. Momoko nodded, jumping off her arms, and resting on the floor.

Kaoru, however, was just hungry. Taking advantage of the distraction, she crept closer to the cart. In an attempt to take the food, however, she tripped on Momoko.

Cake and cupcakes entered the air, splattering on both Miyako and Momoko, while sandwiches and a couple salads decorated the floor. Kaoru had her face full of whipped cream.

Kaoru forgot the number of times she wanted to kill Momoko, but this one made the list.

"What's all this ruckus?" Queen Claire questioned, causing some servants to panic.

"Your majesty, it seems to be a couple of kids," one of the them answered.

"Kids?" She raised her eyebrows, and strolled over to them. The girls were then quickly aware of what was happening, and got off of the ground. They hurriedly attempted to clean themselves. No matter if they were hungry or not anymore, this was a queen in a foreign world, and they weren't exactly sure what she was capable of.

"Hungry, are we?" It wasn't a question, and it even got Kaoru's heart racing. What was going to happen?

"Who are you?" The question was hard, strict, and direct. Carefully, they tried answering. They figured if there was even one wrong move or answer, they could face serious trouble.

"We are-" Miyako had started, when an unlikely savior interrupted her.

"Your majesty," Boomer expressed, "Please don't scare them. They look lost and hungry. Why not invite them over to our tea time? I'm sure they have a reason for looking as they are." Queen Claire's tense aura relaxed, but she was still vigilant.

"Fine." The word was hard and tense, but it still held a source of generosity from within. The queen turned around, walking back to the table. Kaoru let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"I'm happy to see you're alright, Alice," Boomer stated, smiling brightly.

Miyako blinked. She knew he was referring to her, but she still had no idea why. "Um, Boomer was it? I think you're mistaken. My name is Miyako, not Alice."

Boomer stared blankly at her, before responding. "So she _did_ lose her memories..." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing." Before the girls could ask anything else, Queen Claire yelled. "Boomer! Come now, the tea's getting cold."

"In a minute, your majesty," he replied back. "Miyako," he smiled. "That's such a beautiful name. I must've made a mistake. Will you and your friends still jo-" he stopped. "..There was three of you. Where's the other girl?" he suddenly asked.

Kaoru pointed to a small brown bunny who looked like she was fuming. _I can't believe you all are ignoring me!_ She said.

Boomer blinked. Then he transformed back into a bunny. It took a while before he turned back into a human.

"..Your friend cusses. _A lot_ ," he emphasized. Kaoru laughed. She never expected that. "Anyway, I'm sorry to see that she has become a bunny. I believe I know the person who did this."

"Boomer, what is taking so long?!" Queen Claire exclaimed.

"Apologies, your majesty!" He answered, and looked back at the girls. "Will you still join us?"

The growling stomachs answered his question. Miyako blushed, while Kaoru just ran straight to the table. The others sweatdropped.

"Guess that answers that," both Miyako and Boomer stated. They looked at one another before looking away, with Miyako blushing, and Boomer rubbing his neck.

 **x~x~x~x~x**

The queen was not as bad as the girls thought. It turns out that she was putting on a hard surface, because she had to be impavid in order to run the land, but deep down she's actually very soft and delicate.

"... and so, she's actually a person who cannot sleep without her teddy bear," Boomer explained.

Pink hue had tinted the queen's cheeks then, and she was constantly drinking tea in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"No one knows about that except me, a few servants, and now you, so please keep it quiet. It'll ruin the queen's reputation," Boomer spoke. The girls nodded.

"No problem! That's just like Miyako actually, with her stuffed Octi," Kaoru smirked, then continued to stuff her face with cake.

Miyako didn't hear her though, as she was busy feeding Momoko. The queen and other servants were addled at first as to why she couldn't turn into a human, but with Boomer's quick reasoning that Momoko was a first timer, they understood.

She recieved many comments such as "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon", and "You'll be transforming back and forth in no time!"

(If only that were true.)

"So enough of me," Queen Claire expressed. 'What about you girls? What were you doing in the forest?"

Miyako explained about them being lost in the forest, being hungry, and finding food which led them to where they are now.

"I see. That sounds terrible. Where do you girls live? I'll send my most trusted gaurds to bring you back to your place."

The girls _were_ anxious to get back home, but they didn't know how to explain it.

 _Oh we're actually not from around here. We fell through a hole near a tree of our school, because our friend slipped and dragged us with her, following a bunny boy which turned out to be Boomer._

Even they wouldn't believe it.

Silence had filled the air, and it was there for a while, before Boomer coughed awkwardly and leaned over to the queen. "Your majesty, I believe that's a topic that shouldn't be brought up," he whispered.

Truth be told, he _did_ know where they came from, and he _could_ take them back home, but there was a reason he couldn't. Alice was needed here, and he was positive her friends wouldn't leave without her. _It's a little white lie,_ he thought. _Hope you'll forgive me just this onc_ _e, your majesty, and girls._

The queen gasped softly, realizing what he meant. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry, girls. You have no place to go, do you?"

Well, it wasn't _exactly_ a lie, so they didn't try to deny it.

"Your majesty, how about we let them stay at the palace? At least until they find a place where they can settle," Boomer suggested.

"What a great idea!" The queen smiled. "I'll have it arranged immediately." And with that, Boomer smiled. _Good, this is working out perfectly._

The girls were flustered and agitated however. "Could we really trouble you?" Miyako asked.

The queen smiled. "Of course! I've always wanted girls like you, you'll be just like my daughters!" She beamed.

Awkward silence had filled the air again, and the queen quickly realized what she said. "No I mean, uh, um-"

"What the queen means is that we'll treat you well and with our upmost respect, as if you're her daughters," Boomer quickly saved her.

"Yes, that's right," the queen said, drinking tea yet again.

"Oh well, we'll be forever grateful," Miyako smiled. Momoko purred, while Kaoru was grinning.

 _Phew, that was a close one_ , Boomer thought.

After a few more conversations, the queen had the servants pack up their meal and dishes, and the girls, Boomer, and the queen entered the carriage to go to the palace.

"How long until we reach it?" Kaoru asked.

"Not long, the queen owns the forest, so it's actually right behind the palace," Boomer explained.

"Oh, I see," Miyako said. It was after a while that she gasped. "Oh wow! It's gorgeous!" A big kingdom soon came into view, and it was decorated with the suits of cards. Heart statue towers adorned the top, while clover style arches traced the bottom. The palace was in the shape of diamond, and spade-like windows filled each wall. It was a mix of colors, mounting from red to blue to green to yellow.

While Miyako and Momoko were gushing over the design and development of the kingdom, Kaoru was thinking about something different.

 _If we were so close to the palace, then why were we taking a carriage?!_

* * *

 **This chapter was pretty fun to write. Here, we meet the Queen. I decided to make her different from the other Alice in Wonderland queens. She's not too mean, nor too nice, but rather a strong, yet awkward, quirky queen.**

 **I love teasing Momoko. In most fanfics she's deemed as the perfect person, the goodie two shoes, the leader. I wanted to be different, so I turned her into a bunny. (It's going to be important later on.)**

 **Also it seems that Boomer knows something about both the queen and Alice, that he's not telling them. But why? And Miyako talks to animals? Or is it just something Kaoru thinks?**

 **See you next time!**

 **\- Mia**


	4. Red Roses

**Disclaimer/AN: Still not owning PPGZ. Also hello! Thank you for the likes and follows. I also love all the reviews y'all gave, thank you! I'm sorry for abandoning this story for so long. It's been hard finding inspiration, so I've been on a writer's block. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Episode 4: Red Roses**

* * *

The palace proved to be even more beautiful from up close and Miyako couldn't contain her gasp. "It's so lovely, Queen Claire!" She exclaimed, shifting up against the window sill, and taking in the view.

"Thank you, darling," the queen replied, giving a small smile. "And no need for formalities, we'll be seeing each other a lot. You girls may just call me Claire." Smiles wandered around everyone's faces. As soon as the carriage hit a full stop, Boomer exited first, carefully leading down the queen and girls.

When everyone was safely on the ground, he then took out a particular white rose card, and he strolled towards the entrance gate, waving it around. Just like magic, the doors opened up automatically, and a sweet, calming scent flowed about and seemed to welcome the group. The white rose in the card he used had now altered to a beautiful red rose.

"Wow," Kaoru had said. "I can't believe that actually happened," she whispered to her friends. Miyako was too surprised by what happened to say anything back, while Momoko agreed in her arms.

"Welcome back, ma'am," a woman looking no older than 40, bearing a green long sleeve vintage dress, greeted her at the entrance. Boomer nodded, addressing her, and left to put the carriage and horses away. It was then she noticed the extra visitors timidly strolling behind her, and curiosity sparked her. "And these kids are?"

"They will be staying with us for a while, Rae. I found them alone and hungry within the forest. To turn my back on them, well, that would disagree with my policy," Queen Claire replied, her dignified ambiance proceeding her modesty.

"Of course, Your Majesty. How unfortunate that this happened. Will you, young ladies, be sharing a room?" She stated, directing her attention to Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru.

A glare seemed to appear out of the queen's eye, but it quickly returned back to normal. "Separate. But make sure they're close by one another." She spoke in their stead.

"Right away, Your Majesty," Rae stated, shying away quickly.

The girls in topic were just nervously observing the conversation. There was a strange feeling in the air they couldn't comprehend. Seeing the queen speak so callously made the girls feel uneasy. "I feel like I'm part of a drama," Kaoru mentioned. Surprisingly, both Miyako and Momoko laughed at that.

The queen turned around. "So you girls noticed. Please do not fret. As Boomer said before, a resolute character is needed to run a good community," she reassured.

They just nodded their heads in understanding, but there was something in her voice that caused the girls to doubt. _Was that really all that is?_ They didn't mind sharing a room, they spent so many times at a sleepovers, any awkward situation bound to occur would just be another story to tell. "Speaking of blue boy, where is he?" Kaoru asked, looking around for signs of the bunny.

"Ah, he'll be back soon. Boomer tends to dawdle around a lot with the horses," the queen gave a small chuckle.

Miyako couldn't help but giggle. Seeing a small bunny engaging with such huge horses was a curious sight she'd want to see. As soon as she was about to mention her thoughts, however, the said topic quickly made his way back towards the group.

"Sorry to keep you ladies waiting," he stated.

As the group made it's way through the garden to the mansion, with Momoko riding on Kaoru's shoulder, and the queen telling small stories of the garden, Miyako couldn't help but notice there was a strand of hay in the bottom of Boomer's hair. A chuckle escaped her, as she quietly reached over to take it off. As her hand brushed the back of his neck, however, Boomer twitched, and quickly looked in fear behind him. Seeing Miyako's hand half-way through the air, and a look of guilt, filled him with relief.

"Sorry, Boomer!" She quickly apologized, only loud enough for him to hear. "There was just hay in your hair. I was just trying to take it out."

"Oh!" He hastily flipped through his hair, and continued the work she started. Once everything fell, he smiled in embarrassment. "How humiliating of me. I must apologize for my behavior. I was in a hurry you see," he averted her eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. Miyako giggled again.

"That's completely fine! I often lose track of time myself," she said. "And it's ok to make mistakes too. I've made more than I can count. There's nothing wrong in wanting to spend time with animals," she smiled.

"Ali- no Miyako," Boomer corrected himself, smiling back at her. "Thank you for your kind words. No one's ever said that to me before."

"Well they haven't met me," she grinned. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Can't deny the truth," he said. Thinking that the conversation was done, Miyako was about to make her way to her friends, when he quickly grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Bo-Boomer?" She said calmly, though her face betrayed her; it held on a mix of emotions.

"Sorry to stop you, Miyako. Just- well, can you do me a small favor?" He said hesitantly, letting go of her hand.

And as nice as Miyako was, worry and fear crept into her. What did he need from her? Noticing her expression, he reassured her quickly.

"It's nothing bad. Just- can you promise not to tell anyone about this? It'll ruin the Queen's reputation," he said, trying to find the right words.

Miyako promptly knew what Boomer was saying. Anything bad or deemed as a weakness could be used to destroy the Queen's kingdom.

"Your secret's safe with me," she whispered.

They quickly joined the group as they neared the palace entrance, and Kaoru gave her a questioning stare. "What was that about?"

"Nothing much, just talking," she replied back, giving her a small smile.

 **x~x~x~x~x**

The girls anxiously ambling in, and maids and butlers seemed to appear from everywhere and greeted the group. Queen Claire acknowledged them and directed the girls through the hallway.

"Wow, this is way more than I expected," Kaoru stated, taken aback by the amount of people there were.

"Well, the queen is pretty popular, so a lot of people like to work under her," Boomer smiled, looking proud of her accomplishments. The queen in response blushed at his compliment. "It's nothing," she said, bashful.

As they continued walking in, Miyako noticed the hallway was decorated in all shades of red, and pots of red roses adorned every corner.

"There's so much red.." she said to herself. Boomer, being a bunny with his sensitive ears, though, heard her curious remark. _So she noticed. I can't let her know, not now._

As he felt she was about to comment on that, Boomer quickly made a distraction. "Your majesty, how about leading them to their rooms? Surely after walking around all day, a rest is well deserved."

"Of course, splendid idea, Boomer," the queen agreed, clapping her hands together. "Let's-"

"Queen Claire! Sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, but you are needed immediately." One of the butlers walked up and announced.

"Oh my goodness! Sorry, but I must leave you girls. I have important matters to attend. Boomer will help lead you to your rooms," she stated, hurriedly walking away with the butler.

Miyako joined her eyebrows together, looking at the queen as she was frantically speaking to the butler. "Must be hard being a queen," she worriedly said.

"Yes, indeed. Queen Claire seldom has breaks within the palace. Only during teatime can she actually relax," Boomer stated, sighing.

 _That's so stressful,_ Momoko mentioned.

"How often?" Miyako said.

"Oh, not much, sadly," Boomer replied back. "Well, anyway, you must be tired after this long journey. Your rooms will be right this way, ladies," Boomer directed, quickly changing the subject and smiling.

They walked up the flights of stairs, with Miyako carrying Momoko, and strolled down the hallway until Boomer stopped. The girls noticed three different colored doors, with different shaped windows and handles. A red one with a circle window and a yellow heart handle, a green one designed with a diamond window and a purple star handle, and a blue one with a spade window and orange bubble handle.

"I was told it was here, sadly they didn't tell me which was which," Boomer apologized.

"Oh I call the green room!" Kaoru stated, dashing right in. The rest of the group sweat dropped. Inside the room, there was a star shaped king size bed with similar colored curtains hanging down from it, a huge TV, bathroom, a walk in closet, diamond shaped cabinets, and a mini food area.

"Woah, did I die and go to heaven?" She said to herself.

Miyako, seeing as she likes the red one, entered into the room. She noticed it was the same as Kaoru's room, except with a heart bed and circle shaped cabinets. She figured it would be the same as the blue room.

 _This is amazing!_ Momoko said. "It really is, Momoko," Miyako said being in awe of the whole place.

After a moment of the girls exploring the place, they didn't notice Boomer leaving and coming back.

He entered the blue room and gave a small knock, interrupting their thoughts. "Excuse me, sorry ladies," Boomer entered the room. He handed Momoko a small cookie. The said person almost shivered at her trauma. "Momoko, was it? It must be hard being in a form like that," he said. "I had the cooks make a small antidote for you." Momoko's face brightened. _Finally!_ "Unfortunately, this was made in a hurry, so there may be side effects."

Momoko's happy face soon faded away. Miyako talked to her, "At least you'll be able to be human again," she smiled. Momoko sighed, _well true._

She took a bite, and indeed Momoko returned back into her rightful form. She grinned, and invaded Kaoru's room. The said person's face was a mix of disappointment, happiness, anger, and a bit of fear. Yells could be heard from miles.

Miyako and Boomer sweat dropped.

"Well, I'll leave you ladies," he said. "Hope you have a wonderful rest." He smiled.

Seeing as it was night already, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru soon fell into a deep sleep.

 **x~x~x~x~x**

Everyone, including the queen, was in a deep sleep by the time a hooded person entered the palace. He soon entered into one of the person's rooms and seeing the girl he needed breathing heavily and tucked deep within the covers, he smirked. _Perfect. He and the Queen will be pleased._

Quickly and quietly, he crept up to the girl and was about to diffuse her with a blue spray. Unfortunately she was already awake and confronted the person. Before she could said anything though, he quickly hit her. The last thing she saw was a red rose.

Seeing as she was passed out, he carried her like a log and jumped off the window to go to the Queen.

 _Alice is different and strange from what they said, oh well,_ was his last thought before riding away.

* * *

 **AHHH finally done! This took a long while, constantly revising and things. Well what did you guys think? Who is the hooded person? What's going to happen to Alice? Or is it actually someone else? And what's up with the red roses? Are the Queen and Boomer as good as they think? Find out next time on _The Arcana!_**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Mia**


End file.
